Titanic: A 1912 Fairytale
by Ms. Cailin-alainn
Summary: Cinderella romance tale about Deborah Bell, a poor young girl boarding the Titanic in 3rd class, with her two cruel step-sisters, she meets Thomas Andrews & they both instantly fall for each other, but there are hard challenges along the way. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Titanic: A 1912 Fairytale_

"_Mummers Dance" ~ Loreena Mckennit_

_Deborah Bell Hockley was a second class young lady, she was boarding the Titanic for the first time, en route to New York and then to travel by car to Lexington KY to go work for the well-off Irish Logan family with her two step-sisters. As she boarded the Titanic, she was overwhelmed by the smell of the ship, the look, the feel of it. It smelled new, it looked rich and it felt like a whole new world that she had never known before. Of course, she wasn't boarding it alone; with her were her two step-sisters, Ruth-Ann and Louisa. Louisa and Ruth-Ann were staying in first class, while they had Deborah staying in third class. Deborah was their maid and her two step sisters made Deborah do anything and everything they commanded her to do. They were extremely cruel to her. Her two step-sisters hated Deborah because Deborah was a pretty young, and a youthful looking girl, with long, blond hair and bright, blue eyes and slim with fair, smooth, white skin, while her step-sisters looked older than their ages of twenty-six and everyone could tell they had aged plenty and looked over the age of thirty. _

_As they boarded the Titanic, Louisa and Ruth-Ann stepped in front of Deborah and blocked her from going further away to the staterooms of the ship._

_Louisa: (coldly) Hold it there, sissy. When you get to the room, don't just think you're going to sit back and relax. You're to go and get us water and something to eat, because we're awfully hungry and we want you to make sure to shine all of our shoes, so they'll be nice and pretty, when we go out amongst the first class. _

_Deborah: But Louisa—Miss Louisa, there are servants who bring room service to the room, who can bring you food and water._

_Louisa and Ruth-Ann laughed loudly._

_Ruth-Ann: So what! We want YOU to do it and we want you to do it NOW!_

_Deborah looked at her two sisters with tired eyes and nodded humbly._

_Deborah: (low voice) Yes Louisa. _

_Louisa smiled and looked at Deborah amusingly._

_Louisa: Nah, ah, ah, what are you to call me?_

_Deborah: Miss Louisa._

_Louisa: Very well, now run off, your ugly face is making me sick. Go! Now! Bring my water and food to the room! _

_Deborah nodded with sadness and walked away quickly and as she looked back, she saw her sisters walking off towards their staterooms, laughing._

_As Deborah was walking down the hall, she felt herself becoming increasingly lightheaded. She hadn't slept for HOURS, due to her step-sisters' ordering her to do this and to do that—manual, hard labor that only men would do. As Deborah reached the stairs that led to the dining room of first class, she felt her dizziness take extreme precedence. As she leaned over the balcony of the staircase and closed her eyes briefly, she felt herself about to go down and faint, and she indeed almost dropped to the floor—until a man, caught her just before she was about to fall. The man held her up in his arms and looked at her with concern. Deborah looked at the man with a curious frown. The man was quite handsome, with silky, black hair, with hints of gray in certain areas. He wore a well tailored, suit, and had the smoothest, creamy white skin she had ever seen. Sure, to Deborah, it appeared he was much older than she, but indeed, he was handsome. He blinked twice at her with his soft, hazel eyes. His name was Thomas Andrews. Thomas Andrews looked at her and immediately felt something from her, a strong rouge, a strong attraction, he immediately felt like he had been struck by cupid, and touched by angel, upon seeing Deborah. _

_T. Andrews: {Irish accent} Are you alright, miss? It looks like you were about to have a collapse._

_Deborah gently pushed him away and smiled, and looked down at the floor away from him, shyly._

_Deborah: Oh yes, thank you, sir. I just felt a little lightheaded. _

_T. Andrews: Perhaps, you need to rest. Where are your third class quarters?_

_Third class quarters? Well now, how did he know she was from third class? She looked down at her clothes, the old, green, rugged, floor length 1900s dress she had on, was a sure giveaway that she was from third class._

_Deborah: I can't sir—(T. Andrews cut in)_

_T. Andrews: I'm Thomas Andrews, sir makes me sound so—old. (laughs)_

_Deborah giggled and coyly placed a long, shoulder length, blond strand of hair behind her ear. _

_Deborah: Mr. Andrews—I can't. My two step-sisters have me running around everywhere, doing their errands. May I ask, where can I find the kitchen to get water and some food for them?_

_T. Andrews raised an eyebrow at her and looked at her confusingly._

_T. Andrews: What do you—(stops and scoffs and smiles) You don't need to get food and water from the kitchen, we have waiters who will do that for you._

_Deborah: Yes, I know, as I tried to tell my step-sisters, but they've ordered for ME to go get it for them._

_T. Andrews looked at Deborah with a baffled look. Never had he heard such a thing. Why send your step-sister to do a job that a waiter can do—who's hired to do the job?_

_T. Andrews: (nods with unreal understanding) Ah, I—see, I suppose. Well the kitchen is just that way. (Points to two white double doors, across the dining room floor) Its past those double doors. However, I suggest after you—bring them their water and food, that you get some rest, you look slightly pale._

_Deborah smiled and just knew she was blushing and that her cheeks were a rosy red._

_Deborah: I will, thank you Mr. Andrews._

_Deborah turned to walk away but T. Andrews lightly grabbed her arm. _

_T. Andrews: Um, I never got your name._

_Deborah: Deborah, Deborah Bell Hockley. Good day, Mr. Andrews._

_T. Andrews frowned as she walked away. Deborah Bell Hockley, that last name sounded familiar. He widened his eyes as he realized who the last name belonged to. He quickly walked after her and lightly grabbed her arm._

_T. Andrews: Um, Deborah, your last name is Hockley. Do you know a Caledon Hockley? Is he family?_

_Deborah looked up at the ceiling, briefly as if thinking and then shook her head no._

_Deborah: No, if he's family, I do not know him. My step-sisters told me when I was little that I had no family to find out about because I was—(stops and sighs with a slightly hurt expression) I was a bad luck charm for my mother and father when I was born, so they said my parents hid me from their family, out of shame._

_T. Andrews looked at the young girl with sympathy, sympathy for two reasons, the first being that she was obviously being verbally abused and mistreated by her two step-sisters and the second being that if she was related to Caledon Hockley, she had no idea that she was related to him and that he was on this ship and would verbally cut her down to shreds, if it came out to everyone that a relative of his that was very poor and third class, was on the Titanic. As Deborah continued talking, T. Andrews looked her over, there was something about her that he found interesting and even attractive, yes she was in that rugged, green dress, but he saw something beautiful about her. It was her sun golden, blond hair that was tousled in a ball, but partially, lying freely on her shoulder, it was her ocean blue bright eyes, it was her smooth but strong and attractive bone structure of her face and the smooth, silkiness of her white skin. T. Andrews had never seen someone so beautiful before in quite a long time, he became mesmerized by her. _

_Deborah: So, don't you see?_

_T. Andrews quickly snapped out of the visual daydream he was in, with him staring at Deborah's exquisite beauty. _

_T. Andrews: (smiles) Yes, I do. Um, what room are you staying in?_

_Deborah: Room 419, in—third class._

_T. Andrews: (nods and looks down and half smiles) Um, well I should let you go, you look beyond tired. Please take my advice and get some rest. _

_Deborah: I will, thank you. (laughs)_

_Deborah started to walk away, but came back and looked more red than when she first blushed in T. Andrews's presence._

_Deborah: Oh, um, may I ask the waiters in the kitchen if I can have a plate to take upstairs to my room for later? (scoffs and looks down at the floor and briefly smiles) My step-sisters probably won't even allow me a moment's rest to get something to eat later, with all the running orders they'll have me doing._

_T. Andrews stared at her, he didn't know why, be he wanted to see this young girl again, a STRONG feeling compelled him to want to see her again, and what better time and place than at that night's dinner in first class?_

_T. Andrews: Um, I have a better idea in mind. Would you like to accompany me to dinner this evening, here in first class?_

_Deborah's heart began pounding with nervousness. She was ready and eager to say yes to this attractive man, whom she felt drawn to like a magnet, however she knew better._

_Deborah: I—(stops and laughs) I would love to, Mr. Andrews—(T. Andrews cut in)_

_T. Andrews: You can call me Thomas. (smiles)_

_Deborah: (smiles) Thomas, I would love to, but I can't, my step-sisters would never allow me to come to dinner in first class. You see, they treat me so harshly and cruel, actually, they hate me. (laughs bitterly) I don't know why. I'm sorry._

_T. Andrews looked down and frowned at the floor, as if thinking what to do._

_T. Andrews: Please, bring them along too. The more the merrier, they'll be my guests—along as you come as well._

_Deborah smiled and blushed more heavily than she expected to._

_Deborah: (nods) I'd love to, Thomas. _

_T. Andrews: (smiles) Great, dinner is at seven, so I'll see you then, Ms. Deborah. _

_Deborah: Alright, Thomas. Good day until then._

_Deborah walked away and Thomas watched her walk away intensively. He felt a strong magnetism and attraction towards her, in the few minutes he had talked with her, and he indeed looked forward to seeing her again that night at dinner, although she'd be accompanied by her, apparently 'mean' step-sisters, he was indeed eager to see her in his presence again, however, he was forgetting the fact that she'd be sitting at the table with Caledon Hockley….that was going to make for an eventful evening, indeed….._

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. Chapter 2

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Movies » Titanic » **Titanic: A 1912 Fairytale**

Author: Princess-Fairy-1984

Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Tragedy - Reviews: 14 - Published: 08-16-11 - Updated: 09-04-11

id:7294443

_**Later That Night:**_

Deborah walked into her two step-sisters' cabin room, and saw they were getting ready for the dinner service that night in first class. Deborah stood in front of them shyly. She wanted to let them know what Thomas Andrews had stated about him wanting her coming, but Deborah wasn't sure how they'd take it.

Deborah: Miss Ruth-Ann, Miss Louisa. I have some news about tonight's dinner.

Ruth-Ann and Louisa looked at Deborah with coldness.

Louisa: What news do you have, girl?

Ruth-Ann: Yeah, and why aren't you cleaning out our suitcases like we TOLD you to.

Deborah: Well, because, Thomas Andrews, he was the gentleman who designed this ship, he invited me to the dinner as well—as his guest, and I would like to go, please.

Ruth-Ann and Louisa looked at Deborah as if she (Deborah) had been joking. Both Louisa and Ruth-Ann burst into laughter.

Ruth-Ann: YOU? In first class? (Ruth-Ann and Louisa laughed again)

Louisa: Why would he want YOU at dinner?

Deborah: I don't know, but Miss Louisa, I'd like to go.

Louisa: Well too bad, you AREN'T. (Ruth-Ann laughed)

Ruth-Ann: Yeah, you're to stay here and clean our suitcases and clean our clothes—BY HAND for tomorrow, is that clear?

Deborah looked down and tried her best not to show an expression of sadness.

Louisa walked over to Deborah and grabbed her arm and pulled Deborah towards her, violently.

Louisa: (coldly) I said IS that clear?

Deborah winced slightly and slowly nodded.

Louisa dropped Deborah's arm and smiled briefly.

Louisa: Good, Ruth-Ann and I will be off then, and we EXPECT your chores to be done, when we return.

Louisa and Ruth-Ann walked out the room and Deborah walked over to the bed in the room and sat down on it, staring at the floor with tears.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Ruth-Ann and Louisa walked down into the busy, first class dining room, where people were walking about, talking and socializing with others, etc. Ruth-Ann looked at Louisa and smiled.

Ruth-Ann: Oh this is so wonderful! I feel like I was born for this! (Louisa laughs)

Louisa: That's because we were deary sis, this life is all meant for us! (Louisa and Ruth-Ann laughs)

_**A Short Time Later: **_

Louisa, and Ruth-Ann were sitting at a table with Rose, Rose's mother, Ruth, Cal, Thomas Andrews, Ismay, Lovejoy and even Jack Dawson, who had accompanied the dinner from third class. Ismay was telling of the wonders of the Titanic, and how Andrews had done a great job creating it.

Andrews: (smiles) Well I can not take all the credit for it, I just had a visual idea in my head, but the creation was certainly all of Mr. Ismay's.

Ismay laughed and nodded.

Ismay: Thank you, Mr. Andrews.

Andrews smiled and nodded and as he took a bite, a small bite of his food, he stopped instantly and thought. He frowned lightly. He swallowed the food in his mouth, with a small sip of wine, in the most classiest way and looked at Louisa and Ruth-Ann.

Andrews: Um, excuse me, Louisa and Ruth-Ann, you said you have a sister named Deborah, am I correct?

Louisa: Uh—STEP sister. She's third class, so we tend not to want to associate ourselves with her. (Cal laughs)

Cal: I can truly understand that, the third class citizens of this ship are like giant bed bugs, you'd just like to squash. (looks at Jack) Not to mean you, Jack. (fakes a smile)

Jack scoffs and shakes his head briefly.

Louisa and Ruth-Ann laugh.

Andrews: Well, where is she? I invited her to be my guest at dinner here tonight.

Cal, Ruth and Ismay looked at Andrews with raised eyebrows of surprise.

Cal: YOU invited a third class girl to our first class dinner service.

Jack: What's wrong with third class Cal? Afraid their good manners might rub off on you? (Andrews and Rose laughs)

Cal looked at Jack with cold angry eyes.

Cal: I believe my question was addressed to Mr. Andrews—NOT you—Dawson. (rolls his eyes at Jack)

Andrews: Well, yes I did. I had met her earlier this morning and we shared such a delightful conversation, that I just HAD to invite her to dinner tonight. (looked at Ruth-Ann and Louisa) Is she coming?

Louisa and Ruth-Ann exchanged glances with each other.

Louisa: Well, we—we just—(Ruth-Ann cuts in)

Ruth-Ann: We just thought it be better if we keep the poor class where they belong, out of sight. (Louisa, Cal and Ruth laughs)

Andrews drops his fork down on his plate, almost loudly and puts on a slightly upset face. He looks down at his plate and blinks heavily with a frown.

Andrews: No, will everyone excuse me, please?

Andrews slides his chair back and gets up from the table.

Ismay: Well Mr. Andrews, where are you going?

Andrews: To find, Deborah Bell. I invited her as my guest and I would like to have her here at this table.

Louisa: (scoffs and laughs nervously) Well that's ridiculous, you can't bring her to this table, she's third class.

Rose: (coldly) And just WHAT is wrong with third class? You speak of them as if they're animals.

Cal (whispers to Rose): They ARE, dear.

Molly: God made everyone special, no matter what class they are. (nods quickly)

Rose smiled at Molly.

Rose rolled her eyes at Cal and frowned a bit.

Rose: Well, I think it a great thing you're doing Mr. Andrews, if you invited her, she should be able to come and dine with us.

Ruth-Ann: No (laughs) See, you don't know her like WE do.

Andrews: (coldly) Thank you Rose and NO, I may not know her—Ruth-Ann, but whom I invite is WHOM I wish to see and so she isn't here, so I'll go and find her and bring her here as I invited her. Thank you.

Andrews walked away from the table and quickly walked up the stairs to find Deborah. He had no idea why he had to find her, he just knew he did. He had to see her—again. Her presence, that morning had pleased him so, that he was delighted in even the small conversation they had together. Andrews walked to the room door 419, and saw the door cracked halfway open, he stopped and frowned upon hearing the sound coming from the room. He could hear and see Deborah singing beautifully while dancing around the room and cleaning the room.

Deborah: (singing beautifully) All right everyone, time to tidy things up. Come my little friends. As we all sing a happy little working song. Merry little voices clear and strong  
>Come and roll your sleeves up. So that we can pitch in, cleaning crud up in the kitchen<br>As we sing along. And you'll trill a cheery tune in the tub. As we scrub a stubborn mildew stain, Lug a hairball from the shower drain. To the gay refrain, of a happy working song.

Andrews leaned up against the entrance of the door and smiled as he watched her singing and dancing around the room, while cleaning.

Deborah: (singing beautifully) We'll keep singing without fail, otherwise we'd spoil it  
>Hosing down the garbage pail, and scrubbing up the toilet.<br>Ooh! How we all enjoy letting loose with a little la-da-da-dum-dum  
>While we're emptying the vacu-um, It's such fun to hum a happy working song.<p>

_Theme Song: "Enchanted Soundtrack - Andalasia_

Andrews clapped and smiled as he walked in the room. Deborah gasped and turned around quickly and smiled.

Deborah: Oh my! Mr. Andrews, you scared me.

Andrews laughed.

Andrews: Oh I'm sorry, that wasn't my intent. I heard your singing and I couldn't bear to interrupt, well, until now anyways. You have quite a beautiful voice, young Deborah.

Deborah smiled and blushed.

Deborah: Thank you, Mr. Andrews.

Andrews: Almost heavenly. (smiled)

Deborah: (laughs coyly) Thank you again, Mr. Andrews.

Andrews: Why weren't you at dinner in first class? I was looking for you to be there.

Deborah looked down and her smile faded.

Deborah: Oh, well Mr. Andrews, my step-sisters said I couldn't attend. I'm so sorry.

Andrews sighed and nodded with an eyebrow raised.

Andrews: Ah, I figured that may have been the gist of the reason, from how they responded to my questions during dinner.

Andrews looked at his watch and frowned.

Andrews: Dinner is almost over, have you eaten anything as of yet?

Deborah: (shakes her head) No, Mr. Andrews, not since—yesterday.

Andrews looked at her with wide surprise.

Andrews: You haven't had anything since YESTERDAY? You didn't get anything to eat this morning, after we spoke?

Deborah looked down and shook her head, shyly. He looked at her with sympathy and blinked heavily at her with a sympathetic frown. He walked over to her and took her hand into his and smiled briefly.

Andrews: Well, come on, let's take you downstairs and you can have dinner. You must be starving by now.

Deborah yanked away softly and frowned deeply.

Deborah: No! I can't. Ruth-Ann and Louisa—I mean Miss Ruth Ann and Miss Louisa said for me to stay here and clean.

Andrews smiled and took hold of her hand again.

Andrews: Yes, well, Deborah, if your—step sisters ask, the blame will be on me, because I simply can not walk away, knowing you haven't eaten a thing in almost twenty-four hours. So, come on.

Deborah nodded and smiled and blushed, as they walked out the room.

Deborah: So, if you don't mind me asking, won't your wife say something when she sees me with you?

Andrews looked away and laughed briefly and blushed lightly.

Andrews: Oh I am not married, Deborah, so I think it will be quite alright. (Deborah laughs)

Deborah stopped in her tracks and smiled widely.

Deborah: Um, Mr. Andrews, if it be alright, can we go eat later, I'd like to explore the entire ship. I—(looked down coyly) I didn't get a chance to earlier, because of my step-sisters and I'd truly like to see the wonder that is your ship.

Andrews smiled at Deborah and nodded.

Andrews: It would be my pleasure. Where would you like to start first?

Deborah: The deck. (smiles) Oh yes, I'd love to see the beauty of the deck and the amazing sea at night.

Andrews laughed.

Andrews: Well, as you wish, young Deborah.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

_**Theme Song: "Enchanted Soundtrack - Girls Go Shopping (bad name for this part of the story but the music is just—heavenly, for this part of the story, lol)**_

Andrews and Deborah had been over, practically the entire ship, with Andrews showing her things on the ship, but when they had circled back around on the deck. Deborah gasped and smiled as she saw something spectacular in the water. She grabbed hold of Andrews' arm and smiled.

Deborah: Oh Mr. Andrews! Look at that!

Deborah led Andrews over to the railing of the ship and he looked into the water with her.

Andrews: What? What do you see Deborah?

Deborah (pointed into the water with a smile): Look, there are dolphins swimming down there, don't you see them?

Andrews looked down at the water and saw them and smiled and then laughed.

Andrews: Yes, I do see them, they're very beautiful. I haven't seen dolphins this close, since I was a little boy.

Deborah: (laughs happily) Oh they're SO beautiful! Wow!

Andrews stared at Deborah, as Deborah looked happily and with amazement at the dolphins, was it just him or was he becoming attracted to her? She was beautiful, quite beautiful, in fact; and for some reason, he just felt a spark with her, from the moment he first saw her, maybe he was becoming attracted to her.

Deborah: (closed her eyes and smiled) I remember, there was this song my mother would sing every time she saw dolphins swimming together, in the water. She'd say the dolphins swimming together, reminded her of her and daddy, united happily in love. (laughs) Oh the song she'd sing was so beautiful. Hmm, let me see if I remember it.

_**Theme Song: "How You Know" ~ Enchanted Soundtrack**_

Deborah: (sings beautifully) How does she know you love her? How does she know she's yours?

Deborah takes Andrews hand and holds it and smiles.

Deborah: (sings beautifully) How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?

Deborah begins dancing around the deck hand in hand, with Andrews, and Andrews looks away and laughs a bit.

Deborah (sings beautifully): It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
>You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say... "How do I know he loves me?"<br>How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her?  
>"How do I know he's mine?" How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?<p>

Andrews: (smiles) Oh! I know this tune. Its one that I know well.

Deborah: (smiles) Oh great! Sing with me, Mr. Andrews!

Andrews sighed and smiled and shook his head briefly.

Andrews (sings beautifully, while walking around the deck, in a dancing way with her): Well does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind? Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Hey! He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday  
>That's how you know, that's how you know! He's your love... You've got to show her you need her. Don't treat her like a mind reader. Each day do something to need her. To believe you love her.<p>

Andrews and Deborah were beautifully and heavenly dancing around the deck and singing beautifully, like they were in some fairytale Broadway musical, and they had everyone's attention, who were on the deck—first class, second class—everyone—Including, Ismay, Cal, Rose, Molly, Ruth, Ruth-Ann, Louisa and Jack, who had taken to the deck after dinner. They were standing feet away, watching Andrews and Deborah, dancing around the deck, singing and dancing.

Ismay: Well WHAT is this? Mr. Andrews—dancing?

Cal: (says with disgust) Yes, and with some girl who looks—third class at that—poor—dirty.

Rose: (smiles) I love it and look he's singing! He has a beautiful singing voice. (Jack laughs)

Jack: Yeah and he's a pretty good dancer.

Molly: A DAMN good dancer if I say so. (laughs)

Louisa: (gasps with anger) THAT'S that—that—Deborah!

Ruth-Ann: She's supposed to be upstairs! What is she doing with—HIM!

Jack: Um, maybe she likes him? (scoffs and shakes her head)

Rose: (looks at Jack with a half smile) Really Jack? You think so?

Jack: (laughs) Of course, look at them. Look at how they're interacting with each other. Its obvious.

Cal: What would YOU know about that Dawson? (Ruth giggles)

Rose rolled her eyes at Ruth.

Deborah: (sings beautifully) Everybody wants to live happily ever after. Everybody wants to know their true love is true... How do you know he loves you? How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you need her? How do you know he's yours? How does she know that you really, really, truly—

Andrews: (sings beautifully while dancing around with her) Well does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close? Dedicate a song with words in. Just for you? Ohhh! He'll find his own way to tell you with the little things he'll do. That's how you know. That's how you know!

Deborah: (sings beautifully while dancing) He's your love, He's your love... That's how you know. That's how you know! That's how you know! That's how you know! That's how you know!

Deborah stopped singing and both she and Andrews were laughing as they fell down beside each other, on a bench on the deck.

Andrews: (between laughter) Wow, I haven't danced and sung like that in—ages. That was fun, Deborah.

Deborah: (smiles) Yes it was quite fun. I like singing and dancing with you, Mr. Andrews.

_**Theme Song: "Rose" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**_

Andrews glanced at her and smiled.

Andrews: No, no, no, you can call me Thomas, I meant to tell you that again, earlier.

Deborah: (nods and smiles) Alright, Thomas. I like dancing with you.

Andrews: (smiles) I like dancing with you as well.

Andrews looked away, he wanted to kiss her, but he was too proper to do it, then, alright, and he was a bit modest and shy—around her, anyways.

Andrews: Tomorrow Deborah, join me for breakfast.

Deborah: (scoffs and smiles) Oh Thomas, I'd love to but my step-sisters—(Andrews cuts in)

Andrews: No need to worry about them, I'll come to your room tomorrow, and escort you to breakfast myself, that will take care of your step-sisters. I—(stops and sighs with a brief frown) I want to see you again—after tonight Deborah.

Deborah smiled and blushed heavily and nodded.

Deborah: I'd be delighted too, then, Thomas.

Andrews (smiled and blushed and nodded): Great. I can hardly wait.

Deborah quickly kissed Andrews on the cheek and his face instantly brightened up and he blushed even more.

Deborah: I must go now—(Andrews cuts in)

Andrews: Oh but what about food, you haven't eaten yet?

Deborah: I—I know Thomas, I'll get some from the dining room before I head back to my room and eat when I finally go to sleep for the night. Thank you so much for showing me around Titanic, Thomas. I can't wait for tomorrow, goodnight.

Deborah ran off quickly, and Andrews watched her leave, with a smile and with anticipation of seeing her again. He had instantly become quite smitten with her, and could feel his heart beating a beat faster, upon seeing her leave. As he turned to leave, he looked down and saw she left behind her sterling silver charm bracelet, it was lying there on the deck beside him. He bent down and picked it up and stared at it. The bracelet was beautiful, with silver heart and unicorn charms all around it. Andrews smiled and delicately put the bracelet in his jacket pocket and walked away. He figured he'd give it to her, when he saw her in the morning…..

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

_**Theme Song: "Summertime" ~Fantasia **_

As Deborah walked back to the room she was in, she was surprised to see Ruth-Ann and Louisa, standing in her room, looking angry. Deborah looked down with a bit of guilt, that she was trying to hide. Louisa walked over to Deborah and stood in front of her.

Louisa: (coldly) Where WERE you Deborah?

Deborah: Um, I—I was with—I went to find food. I was hungry.

Ruth-Ann: (coldly) You went to find—food? By yourself?

Deborah: (nodded while looking down) Yes—yes Miss Ruth-Ann.

Louisa immediately slapped Deborah HARD in the face, almost making Deborah's nose bleed and making Deborah fall to the floor.

Louisa: You LIAR!

Louisa kicked Deborah HARD, twice in the stomach and Deborah yelled out in pain. Ruth-Ann watched with amusement. Louisa picked up Deborah's head by the hair and Deborah winced in pain.

Louisa: We KNOW where you were and if you ever—EVER see Thomas Andrews again, we will make you live to regret it, do you understand! You are poor class and you will STAY poor class!

Deborah broke into severe tears and Louisa pulled Deborah, by the hair, up harder and Deborah cried out more.

Louisa: I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!

Deborah: (between tears) Yes, yes Miss Louisa!

Louisa threw Deborah's head back down to the floor and turned and looked at Ruth-Ann with a smirk.

Louisa: Ruth-Ann, she needs to be punished. Fifty lashes should do it. (Ruth-Ann laughed with enjoyment)

As Louisa walked away out the room, Ruth-Ann grabbed Deborah by the hair and began dragging her away to another room within Deborah's room and Deborah knew it was coming. Deborah began fighting to get free from Ruth-Ann, but couldn't.

Deborah: (between severe tears) No! No! Please Ruth-Ann! Don't! No!

Ruth-Ann: (laughs) Its much too late for no now dirty girl!

Ruth-Ann dragged Deborah into a separate room as Deborah cried to the top of her lungs, knowing the horror to come that night, the horror that Deborah was very used to, the horror that was the punishment that she'd receive, that with each time, was far worst than the first…

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Tomorrow…..


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you to EVERYONE for the reviews! I'm so, SO glad you like the story, I ask that you keep reviewing, and keep reading, it gets better! Oh and if you like this story, please be sure to check out my youtube tribute video to Thomas Andrews: **_

_**www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=wXkpzRfY3OI**_

_**Theme Song: "Rose" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**_

_It _was around eight that morning, when Andrews had walked to Deborah's room and knocked on the door. It took a while for Deborah to answer, but when she did, she slowly opened the door and when she saw it was Andrews at the door, she looked down quickly and tried to hide her face, which was bruised from Louisa giving her a few hits after rendering to her, her fifty lashes on her back. Andrews smiled at her.

Andrews: Deborah, are you ready for me to escort you to breakfast?

Deborah: (looked down with sadness and said in a low voice) Thomas—Thomas, I can't. I—I'm sorry.

Deborah tried to close the door, but Andrews pushed the door open gently, preventing her from closing it. He frowned with confusion.

Andrews: Why—why not? I don't get—(he stopped as he looked closer at her face. He frowned and blinked heavily) Deborah, what happened to your face?

Deborah shook her head and could feel the tears filling her eyes.

Deborah: (low voice that was becoming teary) I—I can't—I can't talk about it Thomas. I—I'm sorry and—and—and I can't see you—again. I'm sorry, goodbye.

Deborah tried to close the door again, but Andrews scoffed and pushed the door open, and Deborah moved away from the door and winced in pain, as she held her left arm. Just with Andrews pushing against the door like he had, with Deborah leaning up behind it, had put pain on Deborah's arm.

Andrews walked in the room and looked at Deborah, as she started pacing back and forth. He stepped in front of her and touched her arms and she yanked her arms away quickly and winced almost loudly in pain, as tears streamed from her eyes. He frowned. As she looked up, but away from him, he got a better view of her face.

Andrews: My god, what did they do to you, young Deborah?

Deborah looked down and broke into tears. Andrews walked over to her and hugged her in his arms closely.

Andrews: I'm so sorry, Deborah.

Deborah: (between tears) You have to go—quick, Thomas, before they catch you here, they'll punish me again and—(Andrews cuts in)

Andrews: Shh, shh, (puts his hand to her mouth) They'll do no such thing.

Deborah (between tears): But—but I—(Andrews cuts in)

Andrews: Shh, no, listen to me, Deborah. They'll do no such thing—again. I'm here now, alright? Alright?

Deborah nodded and pulled him to her and hugged him and he hugged her back. He then pushed her away gently and brushed her hair back from her bruised face. He took her hands into his and kissed her hands. She smiled and kissed him on the mouth gently. He looked at her and blinked heavily, he was blushing a bit. He pulled her into his arms and passionately kissed her. He felt even stronger sparks kissing her, even stronger feeling and emotion, it was so strong, he had to pull himself away to catch his breath. He let out a sigh and frowned briefly and smiled briefly too.

Andrews: (low voice) Goodness. (Deborah laughed and he scoffed and briefly smiled)

Deborah: I'm sorry Thomas, maybe I shouldn't have. I just—I like you and—(Andrews cuts in)

Andrews: (smiled briefly) No need to apologize, I like you as well. You should have kissed me. I wanted to—to kiss you—yesterday.

Deborah: (looked at him with surprise) You did?

Andrews nodded with a smile and pulled her into his arms closer and kissed her again. He then pulled away and sighed again.

Deborah: They forbid me from seeing you.

Andrews: So? It doesn't matter, If I want to see you, I will and they can't stop me and I won't allow them to stop you. I won't allow them to hurt you again.

Deborah nodded and looked down at her clothes.

Deborah: Well I certainly can't go to breakfast like this, not in this dress. I look a fright. (laughs briefly)

Andrews looks away and laughs as he takes her hand into his.

Andrews: I think we can fix that. Come on with me.

Andrews leads her out of the room.

Deborah: (smiles) Where are we going?

Andrews: You'll see. Just come on.


	4. Chapter 4

III.

Andrews had taken her to Rose's room, he figured he could borrow one of Rose's dresses for Deborah.

Andrews walked into Rose's room, since the door was open, and saw Rose's servant, in the room with Rose, looking over some paintings.

Andrews: Um, Rose, can I speak with you for a second?

Rose turned and saw Andrews standing there and smiled.

Rose: Oh hello, Mr. Andrews, yes of course.

Andrews: Well um—(Rose cuts in)

Rose: Oh! By the way, I saw you and that—lady dancing and singing on the deck, last night. Mr. Andrews you're such a terrific dancer and singer. I didn't know you could sing.

Andrews (laughed) Thank you Rose, I didn't know anyone was looking, we were simply having—fun.

Rose smiled and nodded.

Rose: Ok, so go on, I'm sorry, you were talking first.

Andrews: Well, the lady I was dancing with last night—is Deborah—(Rose cuts in)

Rose: Oh the lady you invited to dinner last night?

Andrews: Yes and well I'd like to take her to breakfast with me this morning, since she missed last night's dinner, but she can't go in the dress she has on—because it's—well it's very—(Rose cuts in)

Rose: Third class? (raises and eyebrow and smirks and Andrews laughs)

Andrews: Well, yes. So I was wondering, Rose, if possibly um—(stops and looks down and scoffs with a nervous smile. Rose cuts in)

Rose: (smirks) If I could lend her a dress for her to wear for breakfast this morning?

Andrews: (laughs briefly) Yes, Rose.

Rose: (scoffs and smiles and then laughs) Of course Mr. Andrews, for you, yes. You like this lady.

Andrews looked at Rose and blushed heavily and looked away with a modest smile.

Andrews: Oh what makes you think that, Rose?

Rose: (smiles) I can tell, Mr. Andrews. The singing, and the dancing you two were doing last night and then look today—you've invited her to breakfast.

Andrews: (laughs) Well, yes I do. I do like her a lot. I'm even thinking of asking her if I can court her, but I'm not sure.

Rose: (gasps slightly and smiles) Aww, Mr. Andrews, that's wonderful. Well I saw you two last night, you two look heavenly together.

Andrews (smiled and blushed more) Thank you Rose.

Rose: Well, alright, I'll tell you what, bring her in here, and I'll fix her up and she and I can come down and meet you both at breakfast.

Andrews smile faded.

Andrews: Oh um, Rose. I don't know if that's a good idea. Um, you see, she has these two very cruel, abusive step-sisters and they physically—punished her last night for even being with me and so, I don't know what they'll do if they see her—(Rose cuts in)

Rose: Relax Mr. Andrews, she'll be with me, it will be fine, trust me, Mr. Andrews. You do trust me, right?

Andrews looked down, still with a slightly worried frown and then nodded.

Andrews: Alright, Rose. I'll bring her in here, but please make sure she meets me in the dining room, safely. I promised her, I'd protect her from her step-sisters.

Rose: (smiles) Aww, Mr. Andrews, that's so sweet.

Andrews: (smiles slightly) Yes, well-alright, I'll bring her in, now.

Andrews walked away to the door, to bring in Deborah and Rose laughed a bit. She knew Andrews wasn't that good about accepting compliments, especially since he was so modest. Andrews walked back in with Deborah and Deborah smiled and nodded at Rose.

Deborah: (low voice) Hello miss.

Rose: (smiled while staring at Deborah) Hello, wow Mr. Andrews, she's beautiful, I see why you like her. (Deborah looked at Andrews with a smile and Andrews scoffed and smiled briefly)

Deborah: Thank you miss.

Rose: Um, its Rose, just call me Rose. (scoffs and smiles)

Deborah: (laughs) Alright, Rose.

Andrews: Alright, well I'll see you two at breakfast then.

Andrews kissed Deborah on the cheek and Rose laughed at seeing him do that, and Andrews blushed and smiled and quickly left the room…..

_**Theme Song: "Fallen" ~ Mya**_

At breakfast, Ismay, Cal, Molly, Ruth, and Artie and Andrews and one or two others were sitting at the table enjoying breakfast. Ismay was talking about how in a day or so, he and the captain might speed up faster, to get to New York quicker. Everyone was listening attentively.

Ismay: So I believe if Captain Smith, did this, he'd make GREAT headlines.

Andrews: Well I don't know if making great headlines, Mr. Ismay is as great as—(Andrews stopped as his eyes caught attention of Rose and Deborah walking into the dining room)

Andrews stared at Deborah with complete surprise and even a bit of shock. Cal and Ismay and Ruth all looked at Andrews with confusion.

Molly: What's got YOUR eyes there, Thomas?

Andrews: I—I just—(looked away but then went right back to looking at Rose and Deborah, who were walking over to the table with Andrews and the others)

Andrews was staring at Deborah and how great she looked. She was wearing this beautiful, shimmery, green floor length dress, with minimal but noticeable looking makeup on and her long, blond hair, flowing beautifully on her shoulders, with a thin, silver diamond headband on her hair. She had on long, silver, diamond earrings, the makeup covered her bruises perfectly, and even brought out her beautiful smooth skin, she looked like she belonged on the cover of a 1900s fashion magazine. She resembled actress Blake Lively A HELL OF A LOT, with the way she looked now, than she had before.

Rose and Deborah walked to the table and Andrews immediately got up and pulled out a chair, beside his and stared, still in complete surprise at Deborah, as she sat down beside him.

Rose: I'm sorry I'm late arriving, Cal. Andrews' lady friend, Deborah needed some help with something.

Ruth: (looks at Deborah) YOU'RE Deborah Bell-the third class girl?

Deborah: (smiled briefly at Ruth) Yes, I am, miss.

Andrews continued to stare at her with the same surprise/shock look.

Andrews: You look unbelievably beautiful. I almost can't breathe.

Deborah looked at him and saw he was staring at her with a slight frown and she smiled.

Deborah: Is that a good thing?

Andrews looked away and scoffed and briefly smiled.

Andrews: It's a very great thing, I—I never imagined you could look so—beautiful. (sighs loudly) Wow, you're breath-taking.

Deborah: Thank you Thomas.

Molly: Well you must be something special, because you took Thomas's breath away over here. (Rose and Ismay laughed)

Ismay: Yes, I never have seen Mr. Andrews stop mid-sentence and look like—well—a deer caught in headlights. (Molly laughs)

Cal: (coldly) Well, you'd better run away quick, before your step-sisters come back and find you here.

Deborah: (looked at Cal with worry) My step-sisters came to breakfast this morning?

Ruth: (smirks coldly) Yes, they DID, and from what they told us of you this morning and last night, YOU aren't to be anywhere near us.

Deborah looked at Andrews with worry and Andrews looked at her and blinked heavily at her and took her hand into his. Cal took notice of this and looked at Andrews, with a raised eyebrow.

Andrews: (low voice) Its alright, Deborah, I told you that earlier, remember?

Cal: What's with all the low voice talk. That's so rude, especially when its low talking to a third class nobody.

Andrews: (coldly) She is NOT a third class nobody, Mr. Hockley. She is MY guest this morning.

_**Theme Song: "Unable To Stay, Unwilling to Leave" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**_

Just then, Ruth-Ann and Louisa came walking over to the table Andrews and Cal and everyone else were at, they both were laughing. Deborah swallowed hard when she saw Louisa and Ruth-Ann walking to the table, she held onto Andrews's hand tighter. Ruth-Ann and Louisa looked and saw Deborah sitting beside Andrews and they both looked enraged.

Ruth-Ann: Deborah! What are you doing here!

Deborah: Um—um—(Frowned with fear) Thomas—Mr. Andrews invited me.

Louisa: Oh he did, did he!

Cal: (whispers to Ruth) Oh I think we're about to see nasty, right now. (Ruth and Cal laughed)

Louisa walked over to Deborah and grabbed her by the arm violently and pulled her up to her feet hard. Deborah winced loudly.

Louisa: You get to our room and you GET to cleaning NOW! We'll deal with you later!

Andrews looked at Louisa with anger and stood up quickly and grabbed Deborah's arm away from Louisa.

Andrews: (coldly) I'm sorry but she's NOT going anywhere with you.

Ismay: (looked at Andrews with shocked eyes) Mr. Andrews, please, this is not of your concern.

Andrews looked at Ismay with upset eyes.

Andrews: I assure you, it is, Mr. Ismay. (looks back at Louisa) She's not going anywhere with you.

Louisa pushes Andrews angrily.

Louisa: She is MY property and you can NOT tell me where she will and won't go!

Cal laughed heartily.

Cal: I like her style, here, here, let's raise our glasses for "our property," huh? (laughs heartily again)

Rose: Cal, this is NOT funny. (Cal sighs and rolls his eyes at Rose)

Deborah looked at Andrews with sad eyes.

Deborah: I—I'm sorry Thomas, I should go.

Louisa yanked at Deborah's arm and led her away, but Andrews walked after them and grabbed Deborah's arm away from Louisa.

Andrews: Deborah—no! (sighs) Deborah, you don't have to go with them. Look at what they did to you this morning. Please, DON'T go back with them. Stay with me, Deborah.

Deborah (looked down with tears in her eyes) Yes but—(stops and sighs and looks at Louisa and Ruth-Ann) I don't want to go with you two. I want to go with Thomas.

Louisa and Ruth-Ann gasp loudly in shock.

Ruth: (Rose's mother) Why, this is becoming outrageous. This-violent scene in first class.

Cal: Well, this is how the servants and relatives of third class behave, apparently. (Cal laughs)

Rose: (coldly) Really Cal, dear, well that third-class relative told me earlier her last name is HOCKLEY. She's YOUR relative. (Rose smirked amusingly)

Cal looked at Rose with shock, and Ruth and Molly, and Ismay looked at Cal with shock.

Cal: She's WHAT!

Ruth-Ann: Hey! Thomas Andrews! YOU stay out of this! She is our property and she comes with us! As a matter of fact, we're changing rooms right now, so it will be impossible for you to find out WHERE SHE is on this ship! 

Ruth-Ann grabs Deborah's arm and drags her away violently and Thomas ran after her but Louisa held him back, so that Ruth-Ann could take Deborah out of the dining room.

Deborah was fighting to break free from Ruth-Ann's grasp as she (Deborah) was being led out of the dining room.

Deborah: No! Let me go! Thomas! Thomas!

Molly: (stands up and looks at Ruth-Ann angrily) Hey! Let her go damn it!

Ismay: Molly, PLEASE. Do NOT use that language in this dining room.

Ruth (Rose's mother—sighs and covers her face and shakes her head): Oh my, my, my. First this violent scene with this—third class woman and now we find out, she's related to—Caledon.

Cal looked down at the table with complete shock.

Andrews: Deborah! Deborah! Let her go! Deborah!

Andrews pushed Louisa away, hard and by now, everyone in the entire dining room was quiet and was watching this entire scene. Andrews ran up the stairs and by the time he got to the top of the stairs, Ruth-Ann and Deborah were gone out of sight.

Louisa walked up the stairs and over to Andrews and smirked.

Louisa: You'll never have her. She IS our property. I don't care if you DID design this ship. You didn't design her, she's not yours and you can't have her. So do yourself a favor and just leave her be, huh Andrews?

Louisa laughed briefly and walked away. Andrews frowned deeply and blinked heavily. He was angry, beyond angry, if it took him all day, evening and night, he'd find out what room they had moved her to and rescue her, and keep her far away from her two cruel step-sisters. He had to, because his feelings for her were too great now, to just let her go….

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Tomorrow..


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I appreciate them all!**

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

III.

Andrews had walked through every cabin on the ship, looking for Deborah, but couldn't find her anywhere. As he walked into his cabin room, he sat down in a chair and looked at the burning fireplace, a few feet from him, as tears filled his eyes. He could only imagine what Louisa and Ruth-Ann might be doing to Deborah at that moment, as a punishment. No he had to do something, he had to save her. He quickly wiped his tears that were now streaming away, and got up and walked to the door of the cabin and opened it, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Cal standing there, looking at him, with a raised eyebrow.

Cal: Is it—is it true? Is that—that—girl related to me?

Andrews: (looked down and nodded with a deep frown) Yes, perhaps, Caledon. I—I'm sorry, I have to go find her—now.

Andrews moved past Cal, leaving Cal to stand there with his own thoughts. Cal turned and looked at Andrews as he walked away, with a puzzled look.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

_**Theme Song: "Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**_

Deborah was sitting in a closet of the room her step-sisters', Louisa and Ruth-Ann were in, Deborah had received forty lashes on her back, for disobeying her step-sisters and going out with Andrews, plus she was to stay in the closet in Louisa and Ruth-Ann's room, for the remainder of the day. Deborah sat in that closet, with her eyes filling with tears. She needed Andrews to come rescue her—and to come rescue her—NOW. However, he didn't even know what room Louisa and Ruth-Ann were in, so how was he to come rescue her? Deborah was starting to fall for the attractive man that had sat beside her at breakfast, just hours before, the attractive man that she had danced and sang with, on deck, the night before. She didn't want to never see him again. She had to do something. She quickly started kicking the closet door, repeatedly and hard. She could hear Louisa and Ruth-Ann's voices from outside the closet door, but she didn't care, she figured, if she could get out of that closet and get out of that room, she could run and find Andrews. She kept kicking until finally the door to the closet swung open. Deborah jumped up and ran out of the closet, as Louisa and Ruth-Ann gasped and looked at Deborah in shock.

Louisa: (grabbed Deborah from running to the door of the room) And where do you think you're going! And look what you did to that door! 

Deborah: Let me go! I want to go to Thomas! Now!

Deborah began fighting with all her might to break free from Louisa's and now Ruth-Ann, who had joined in, grasps and with all her might, Deborah pushed Louisa and Ruth-Ann off her and ran to the door of the room and opened quickly and sprinted out the room.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

_**Theme Song: "Unable To Stay, Unwilling To Leave" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**_

Thomas Andrews was walking all around the first class hallways, stopping people, asking if they knew the room of where Louisa and Ruth-Ann were staying, Andrews had asked the officers and the captain of the ship to look up what room, but they all said it would take a while to search through all the thousands of passengers, and Andrews, simply didn't have that much time, he had to find Deborah and he had to find her NOW.

As Andrews was walking down the hall, almost—ALMOST frantically asking people if they knew of Louisa and Ruth-Ann, he stopped and frowned deeply, feeling depressed at the fact that might never see her again. Then he heard something—someone—loudly from several, several feet away.

Deborah: Mr. Andrews! Mr. Andrews! Thomas Andrews! Help me!

Deborah continued running through the empty first class hallways and as she looked back, she saw Ruth-Ann and Louisa were chasing behind her.

Louisa: Stop Deborah! Right now! You get back here!

Ruth-Ann: NOW Deborah or you'll be severely punished!

Deborah continued running, and frantically looking for Andrews.

Deborah: Thomas! THOMAS!

Andrews heard his name being called and turned around behind him and frowned.

Andrews: Deborah?

Andrews listened as his name was continuously being called. He began speedily walking down the hallway, towards the voice he heard.

Deborah: Thomas! Thomas!

Andrews began walking faster, and faster with an even more worried expression.

Andrews: Deborah? Deborah!

As Andrews turned the corner, he saw Deborah running towards him, crying. He quickly ran to her and as Louisa and Ruth-Ann saw him running towards Deborah, they too began to run faster. As Andrews finally approached her, he hugged her as she broke into more tears. He hugged her tightly.

Deborah: (between severe tears) Oh Thomas! Thomas! I—I had to find you! I—I want to stay with you! Please! I was so scared I'd never see you again!

Andrews: Shh, shh, its alright Deborah, I'm here now, its alright.

Andrews pushed her away lightly and kissed her on the lips gently and wiped her tears away.

Andrews: Its alright now.

Louisa and Ruth-Ann ran up to Deborah and Andrews and pushed Andrews away from Deborah.

Ruth-Ann: NO! She's OUR property!

Andrews: She's NOT your property! She's a human being for Christ's sakes! I will NOT let you harm her again!

Louisa: Like HELL you will, and like HELL she isn't our property!

Deborah: I'm NOT your property and I'm NOT going back with you!

_**Theme Song: "Mambo Number 5" ~ Lou Bega (I picked this song for this part of the story because honestly this song reminds me of Cal Hockley, lol)**_

Cal then walked around the hallway and up to them and smirked at Louisa, Ruth-Ann and then when he looked up and down, coldly at Deborah, his smile faded. Cal touched the end of Deborah's blond hair and Deborah pushed Cal's hand away, angrily.

Cal: So, I did some checking, some—FAMILY checking, you are one of mine's. A Hockley. (shakes his head and laughs briefly) For a Hockley, you sure do look—poor. (laughs)

Andrews: Caledon, this is NOT the time!

Cal: (looks at Andrews coldly) Oh it most certainly IS the time—Mr. Andrews. (looks at Louisa and Ruth-Ann with coldness) You two, are NOT Hockley's however. However, this—this—girl—Deborah's mother WAS a Hockley, but her step-father was just some—poor class gutter rat, kind of like—like Jack Dawson, I suppose. (laughs)

Deborah: My father was NOT a gutter rat, he was great!

Louisa: Please girl! You never even knew him like WE did! We were his favorites!

Deborah: That's not true!

Ruth-Ann: It is SO!

Cal: ENOUGH! (sighed and briefly closed his eyes and briefly smiled. He looked at Deborah with an eyebrow raised) You're—you're my niece. (laughs) My niece, who in bloody hell knew, hmm? Well, because you're a Hockley, I'm going to do you a favor—ONE favor. (Looked at Ruth-Ann and Louisa) Let her GO with Mr. Andrews here. No lady with the name Hockley will NOT be someone's property. You let her go—NOW.

Louisa: (steps up in Cal's face and looks at him coldly) And who the hell are you to tell us what to do?

Cal looks at Andrews and Deborah and laughs his signature, cool Cal laugh and then looks at Louisa with a serious, cold expression.

Cal: (low voice) Because if you don't, I'll make sure that the rest of your time on this trip will be so unbearable, you and your sister, here, will beg for death to take you out of your misery. Don't believe me? Try me, I can do it, I'm royalty, they won't touch me for getting rid of two imitation, wanna-be, first class passengers'. Now do you want to call my bluff or do you want to LET THE GIRL GO?

Louisa looks at Ruth-Ann and Ruth-Ann gives Louisa a slightly nervous, scared look.

Louisa backs away from Cal and smirks briefly.

Louisa looks at Deborah with cold eyes.

Louisa: (coldly) We better NOT see your face again or else even CALEDON HOCKLEY won't save you next time. EVER!

Louisa and Ruth-Ann walk away down the hall.

Ruth-Ann: We're just going to let her go like that Louisa!

Louisa: Yeah, let her go, she'll come running back, once that old Andrews dumps her and then we'll make her pay—double time! 

Louisa and Ruth-Ann laugh devilishly.

Deborah laughs happily and hugs Cal happily and Cal scoffs and frowns deeply and pushes her off him.

Cal: Oh come on! Come on! Don't touch me, you're dirty!

Andrews shook his head and scoffed.

Deborah: Thank you so much Cal—Uncle Cal! That was so amazing!

Cal: (raised an eyebrow and nodded) Well, I figured it was the least I could do, since you were a—Hockley. Alright, well I have to go now. I have to find Rose, she's probably with that—Dawson again—that damn bum. (sighs and shakes his head angrily) Mr. Andrews, you WILL repay me for saving your lover, Deborah.

Cal walked away and Andrews scoffed and frowned.

Andrews: Yes but Caledon, she's YOUR niece as well.

Cal: (shrugged while walking away) So? Still, you wanted her, and I saved her for you, so YOU owe me. I shall expect for us to discuss payment tomorrow morning.

_**Theme Song: "That's How You Know" ~ Enchanted Soundtrack**_

Deborah hugged Andrews happily and laughed and Andrews laughed.

Andrews: Oh I'm so glad! I was so worried!

Deborah pushed him away and kissed him on the lips passionately. Afterwards, he pushed her away gently and let out a breath and scoffed with a brief smile.

Andrews: Wow, (laughs) Alright. (Deborah laughs)

Deborah: (hugs him and smiles) I do believe you're my prince charming.

Andrews: (smiles) I hope so.

Andrews hugged her back closely and reveled in the moment, he shared then with her, it was a thrilling moment that he was able to hold her in his arms again, but what he didn't know was that things were about become horribly worst –AGAIN, for them, something was about to happen to them on that ship, that would tear them apart, and cause them sadness, despair and it would turn everything around them into a ultimate tragedy….

TO BE CONTINUED….

Tomorrow, I promise, the chapters will be longer, lol..


	6. Chapter 6

_**Theme Song: "The Dream" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**_

Andrews and Deborah had walked back to the room, Andrews was staying in, and when Deborah walked in, she looked around and smiled with amazement. His room was so clean and beautifully decorated. There was a table in the room, with a large blueprint design of the ship sitting on it. Deborah looked at Andrews and smiled.

Deborah: Is it alright if I sit on the bed? My feet are awfully tired.

Andrews walked to her and smiled and walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Andrews: Of course, you don't have to ask, this room is now half yours now.

Deborah laughed and hugged him happily and then kissed him on the lips passionately. Her kisses were almost like kryptonite against his strength. They almost made him weak, they were so strong. He pushed her away gently and let out a weak breath and scoffed and smiled.

Andrews: I—(stops and scoffs and briefly smiles) I think I'm falling in love with you, Deborah.

Deborah smiled and hugged him happily.

Deborah: Oh Thomas! I love you already. I loved you from the first day I saw you. I knew you were my prince charming, coming to rescue me.

Andrews smiled warmly and hugged her tightly and kissed her on the lips gently.

Andrews: Once the ship docks, will you stay with me? In New York?

Deborah: Oh of course, Thomas. I love you. I'll follow my prince charming anywhere.

Andrews: (laughed) Good, because I love you Deborah.

Deborah: I love you too Thomas.

Andrews pushed Deborah back lightly and kissed her passionately, with all the emotion and love he had within him, and that became the night, they both experienced love like they never had before, a love so strong, so emotional, so erotically amazing that it was the most magical night ever for Deborah…

_**Theme Song: "Hard To Starboard" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**_

Andrews had awakened a few hours later, beside Deborah, in bed, he watched her as she slept, she was so beautiful to him. He was sure within two months of them leaving off of Titanic, in New York, he'd marry her. Just the thought of her as his wife excited him filled his heart with such joy and warmth. He felt as if he had loved her for years, decades even, it was strange, really, but that's how he felt. As he leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips, he heard a knock on his door, a LOUD, LOUD knock, several knocks actually. He sighed with a brief smile and took his time and got out of the bed and dressed and went to open the door. He leaned up against the door while tying his neck tie back on and frowned slightly with a brief smile. It was William Murdoch standing there—looking troubled, extremely troubled.

Andrews: (scoffed with a brief smile) Officer Murdoch, what are you—(stops and scoffs and smiles briefly and looks at his mini clock sitting on his desk) what are you doing here at this hour?

Murdoch: The captain has called for you! We hit an iceberg! A HUGE iceberg!

Andrews's smile faded quickly and he immediately looked worried.

Andrews: What?

Murdoch: Yes! He requested you come quick!

Andrews quickly ran away from the door and ran to the bed, to put on his shoes.

Andrews (looked up at Murdoch with panic): Um, um—tell him, I'm coming straight away, hurry!

Murdoch: Yes sir!

Murdoch ran off. Andrews quickly started grabbing his blueprint papers and everything that involved his involvement with the ship. The loud commotion he was making made Deborah wake up. She sat up in the bed and looked at him, scrambling to grab everything off his desk quickly. She got out of bed and walked over to him and touched his arm.

Deborah: (frowned and seeing the worried look on his face) Thomas, what's wrong?

Andrews ran away from her to the door of the room and then ran back to her and kissed her and looked at her with panic and worry.

Andrews: Sweetheart, we've hit an iceberg.

Deborah: (Gasps) WHAT?

Andrews: Yes, stay up here until I return, alright? The captain has sent for me, I must go.

Andrews ran away again and Deborah ran after him and grabbed his arm.

Deborah: No wait! I want to go with you Thomas!

Andrews: No! Deborah, you can't! Just—just stay here, alright? I'll be back shortly, if anything, the iceberg only hit the three or four compartments of the ship! I'll be back, alright, I promise. I love you.

Andrews kissed her on the lips and then ran to the door of the room and opened the door and ran out. Deborah looked at the door with worry, she began slowly pacing. She was scared. She didn't know much about icebergs hitting ships, except that when it happened, it always resulted in the ship sinking.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

_**Theme Song: "**__**Songe d'Automne"**__** ~ Titanic Orchestra**_

Thomas had came back from speaking with the captain and Ismay and the other officers and had also come from telling Rose about the ship sinking, and he had felt an incredible sense of panic and heartache, the ship was set to sink in less than two hours. What was he going to do? How would everyone get off the ship safely in less than two hours? As Andrews headed back up to his room, he closed his eyes briefly before going in. He opened the door and walked inside the room and saw Deborah, pacing back and forth. When Deborah saw Andrews, she walked to him and looked at him with worried eyes.

Deborah: Is everything alright? Is the ship fine?

Andrews looked at her with a deep and heavy frown and took her hands into his and shook his head. He led her over to the bed and sat down with her on it.

Andrews; Deborah, darling, (stopped and looked down and frowned more as he blinked heavily) the ship—will sink, in an hour, all this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic.

Deborah gasped loudly and looked with wide eyes.

Deborah: Oh no Thomas! What—how—the iceberg hit the ship that badly?

Andrews (nodded still with a frown): Yes, it caused water to fill up in five compartments and the ship—Titanic can only hold water in four compartments, not five, so it will sink, in an hour.

Deborah looked away with a shocked and horrified look. Tears filled her eyes.

Deborah: But—so how will everyone get off and be saved? There aren't enough lifeboats for everyone.

Andrews: (nodded with a frowned hurt look) I know. I know exactly. (looked at Deborah and blinked heavily at her) Deborah, we have to get you to a boat quickly. We can't wait. Come on.

Andrews took her hand and got her up to her feet and led her to the door, but she yanked away.

Deborah: Get ME to a boat? But what about you, Thomas?

Andrews looked at Deborah with a hurt frowned expression and blinked heavily at her. He couldn't bear to tell her what he really had planned for himself.

Andrews: (low voice) You first, Deborah. We've decided to let women and children on the boats first, so you must get on and—(Deborah cuts in)

Deborah: Without you? Without you Thomas! No—no I can't—I—I can't go without you—(Andrews cuts in)

Andrews: Deborah you MUST! (stopped and closed his eyes briefly and sighed loudly) You must sweetheart, alright? I'll—I promise it will be alright, for you and for me. Now come on.

Andrews led her out the room as tears filled her eyes, she felt a warmth walking with Thomas Andrews at that moment, she felt a love so strongly for him, a love that she knew she couldn't just let go and depart from—to get on a boat. As Andrews and Deborah walked onto the deck, they walked up to Cal, Jack, Ruth and Rose. Rose turned and saw Andrews and Deborah standing there and immediately hugged Andrews and Deborah.

Rose: Deborah, are you getting on the boat as well?

Deborah looked at Andrews, who had a extremely hurt and devastated frowned look on his face, as he stared at the other women getting on the boat. Deborah nodded as she glanced at Rose, with her (Deborah's) sad, heartbroken eyes.

Cal: Good choice there Deborah, I've been trying to get Rose on the boat. I keep telling her Jack and I have an arrangement to have a boat on the other side.

Rose: Is that true Jack?

Jack looked at Cal with suspicious eyes and then looked back at Rose and faked a brief smile.

Jack: Yeah, see I have my own boat to catch, so go on Rose. Please, it will be alright. I promise.

_**Theme Song: "A Promise Kept" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**_

The officers then helped Rose and Deborah into the boat, but Deborah pushed one of the officers helping her, away and quickly walked over and hugged Andrews. Andrews hugged her back tightly as tears filled his eyes. She broke into silent tears.

Andrews: (low tearful voice) I love you, Deborah, please always know that.

Deborah: (tearful voice) I love you too.

Deborah kissed him on the cheek and then on the lips softly and then she slowly walked away and Andrews kept his eyes—his sad eyes on her as she was helped into the ship, by Officer Murdoch. Tears streamed down from Andrews' eyes, his chin slightly trembling, his heart filled with sadness. As Deborah got onto the boat, she stared into Andrews' eyes and he stared into hers, it was a look of knowing they'd never see each other again. As the boat lowered to the water, they continued their eye contact. As the boat began floating away, Andrews quickly turned and walked away, while Deborah kept her clouded with tears eyes on him.

_**Theme Song: "Rose" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**_

Andrews walked away and his mind was traveling faster than the speed of light, with thoughts—painful thoughts, he couldn't contain his emotion any longer and as he was walking throughout the deck of the ship, passing others as he went, he broke into severe tears. He tried to look away as he cried, so others wouldn't see him, but they did see him crying—Officer Murdoch, the Captain, as well as several of the running and panicky passengers glanced at him. As he walked inside the ship, headed to the dining room, he passed Ismay. Ismay stepped in front of him and touched his shoulder and looked at him with a frown.

Ismay: Oh Mr. Andrews, I—

Ismay was cut off by Andrews lightly pushing him away.

Andrews: (coldly says between tears) Leave me alone, Mr. Ismay, please.

Andrews walks away as he wipes the tears from his eyes, but continues lightly crying. He walked into the smoking room and sat down in a chair and broke into more severe tears. It seemed now that he started crying, he couldn't stop, it was probably because he had just said goodbye to Deborah and he didn't want to. He loved her, he truly loved her, in the short time he had known her. How could he just let her go like that? How could he just let go the woman he loved? Oh but he had to, he had to let her go, he couldn't have let her die with him on that ship, that would have been selfish of him. She deserved to live, to be free and see the world. Oh but he loved her so. Just when he found true amazing love, he had to say goodbye to it

_**Theme Song: "Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**_

As Deborah sat on the boat that was floating along, she thought about Andrews and how she truly loved him, she couldn't let him go like that. She loved him, she truly loved the man. She wanted to be with him, until death did them both part because in her mind, he was her prince charming. She saw the Titanic ship becoming further and further away from the boat she was in. she quickly jumped out of the boat and began swimming back to the sinking ship. The others in the boat gasped loudly, and two officers in the boat looked at her with shock.

Officer 1: What are you doing! Hey! Get back here! You'll drown!

Deborah swam as fast and as hard as she could back to the ship, and when she reached the ship, she grabbed a hold of one of the ropes, dangling in the water, that was attached to the ship. She began climbing up the rope. The many officers of the ship—including Murdoch, saw her climbing up the rope and looked with shock. They began pulling the rope up to help her back up on the ship.

Murdoch: Just hold on to the rope! We're pulling you up, alright!

Deborah did as she was told, and as the rope was pulled up onto the deck of the ship, Deborah took off running away. Several officers followed her.

Officer: Hey! Hey where are you going, young miss! Hey! Hey!

Deborah: (tearful voice) Thomas! Thomas! (yelled louder to the top of her lungs) Thomas!

As Deborah ran down into the first class dining room, she looked around frantically, through tears for Andrews.

Deborah: (tearful voice) Thomas! THOMAS!

Andrews was wiping his tears away, when he heard his name being shouted far away. He frowned and stood up quickly. The voice sounded familiar but he wasn't sure.

Andrews: Deb—Deborah?

Andrews briefly closed his eyes and wanted to believe he was actually hearing things but the more he heard Deborah's voice calling his name, the more he knew it was actually her. He quickly ran out the smoking room and back into the dining room, looking with panic, all around the room.

Andrews: Deborah! Deborah!

Deborah saw Andrews running to her and she quickly ran into his arms and broke into severe tears. She kissed him repeatedly on the lips.

Andrews: Deborah! You're supposed to be on a boat! What are you doing here!

Deborah: (between tears) I couldn't leave! Not without you, I love you Thomas, I couldn't go!

Andrews looked at her as tears clouded his eyes; he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, as tears streamed from his eyes. He then hugged her tightly, he hugged her so tight, he could almost feel her heart beating in her chest. He didn't want to let her go this time, so what if he was being selfish about wanting her to die with him, he loved her and he didn't want to have to wait an entire eternity to be with her.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

_**Theme Song: "Nearer My God To Thee" ~ Titanic Soundtrack (The soundtrack version)**_

Andrews had spent the better half of fifteen minutes, explaining to Deborah of his plans on the sinking ship.

Andrews: So don't you see? Deborah, I have to go down with the ship. I HAVE to.

Deborah stared at him with tearful eyes and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Deborah: Then I shall go down with you. We shall go down together. I love you Thomas.

Andrews stared at her with his tearful eyes and with a deep frown, and as his tears streamed down his face, he nodded slowly at her.

Andrews: (low tearful voice) I love you too, Deborah….

_**Theme Song: "Nearer My God To Thee" ~ Titanic Original Score (not the soundtrack version but the actual version heard in the film)**_

_As the water flooded the smoking room of the ship that Andrews and Deborah were in, Andrews was lying on a sofa in the room, with Deborah lying in his arms closely, her head lying on his chest, he rubbed her back softly. They could hear and see the water flooding in the room like a stormy sea, almost._

_Deborah: Thomas? _

_Andrews: (low voice) Yes Deborah?_

_Deborah: I'm not scared—to die. I thought at first I'd be but I'm not. _

_Andrews: (low voice) Yes, I suppose, we just close our eyes and wait for it to be over. _

_Deborah took hold of Andrews's hand and held it close and shut her eyes tightly closed. Andrews closed his eyes as tears streamed. His last vision was of the water, rushing towards him and Deborah._

_Andrews: (low tearful voice) Into that good night do we go, to sleep, to dreams, to the land of nod, into God's arms, amen._

_Andrews kissed her on the head and rested his head back on the sofa, with his eyes closed as he could feel the bitter, painful icy waters rushing up over him and Deborah, he didn't dare open his eyes, but he knew and could feel that Deborah had already been submerged under the water, and within seconds he knew she must have drowned and died, because he felt the pressure from her holding his hand, drop, as she lied there lifeless on him. As he felt the waters—the heavy waters come rushing over him, he resisted holding his breath and he let the waters fill his lungs, and come inside him as he drowned and died there as well. Soon enough, more water came bursting in, separating both Deborah and Andrews apart, and Deborah's lifeless body went floating away with the raging waters, throughout the smoking room, while Andrews' lifeless body went floating away with the raging water, off the sofa and went straight out the smoking room, into the dining room and was deep under the water…._

_]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]_

_**Theme Song: "Two Souls Reunited" ~ Titanic Original Score**_

_It had been nearly 100 years since the Titanic sank, but deep down below the sea, in the Atlantic, was the damaged and sunken ship, Titanic—only it looked just as it had when it first sailed with the destination of New York ahead, and on board the ship, still, among the many deceased souls, were the souls of Thomas Andrews and Deborah Bell Hockely, united together, in life and now in life…and in death forever, for all eternity…_

_The End…_


End file.
